The present invention relates to a sensor for detecting a steering angle.
There has been provided a control system for adjusting the steering angle of each of a vehicle's rear road wheels depending on the steering angle of each of the front road wheels which are driven by a steering wheel. In this system, the detection of a rotation angle or a rotational number of the steering wheel should be established.
In light of the foregoing, Japanese Utility Model Registration Laid-Open Print No. 150407/60th year of Showa (1985), which was published in 1985 without examination, discloses a conventional structure for detecting the rotational angle of the steering wheel. In this structure, the steering wheel is operatively connected, via a reducer, to a rotary type potentiometer, from which the rotation angle can be obtained as a voltage change. It is set that the rotation angle and the voltage change have a one-to-one correspondence. Thus, the system can perform its function based on the resultant voltage change.
However, since the reducer per se has a defect in that there is an inherent backlash between two adjacent gears, the rotational angle of the steering wheel can't be transmitted to the potentiometer accurately, thereby preventing the reliable operation of the system.